Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and generally less effective when employed at high levels in personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving this objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated.
In an effort to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents, the industry, in many cases, encapsulated such benefit agents. Unfortunately, compositions such as melamine formaldehyde microcapsule slurries may contain materials such as residual formaldehyde that, to date, are removed by introducing scavenger materials into the slurry and/or products containing the aforementioned slurry. While such management efforts may be effective, such efforts increase formulation complexity as scavenger materials can be incompatible with many raw materials that are required to formulate a consumer desired product.
Accordingly, there is a need for encapsulated benefit agents, compositions, that do not require or require a reduced level of scavenger materials, and which comprise such encapsulated benefit agents and processes for making and using compositions comprising such encapsulated benefit agents.